Cloaked
by Hina-chancares8
Summary: Everyone dreams of being a princess, but when offered the chance will Hinata take it and go on a perilous journey, with talking animals, demons, and a magic cloak that can take you anywhere? AU. Crap summary. COUPLES HAVE NOT BEEN DECIDED YET!
1. The Prince and the Pauper

**A/N: Okay so here's the first chapter of Cloaked. Now since Cloaked and Sasuke's Moving Castle tied, I'm going to do both (God help me!). I'm going to do alternating chapter weeks, except for this week, where I'm going to post both, so what I mean is that next week will be chapter 2 of Cloaked and the week after that will be chapter 2 of Sasuke's Moving Castle. Just to remind everyone NONE OF THE COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED YET! There will be a time where I will ask for a vote and then they will be decided, however until that point this will be under Shikamaru and Hinata because they are the two main characters at this point. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own Naruto by now…well…**

**Chapter 1: The Prince and the Pauper **

"Here you go s-sir!" the dark haired girl stammered, as she placed the plate of hot food in front of the disgruntled business man.

He grunted and quickly picked up his knife and fork as the girl bowed her head, and excused herself. She turned from the table and quickly tried to push her way through the packed restaurant. A loud sharp shriek filled the air as the dark haired girl whipped around her hand flying to her backside protectively. She looked around trying to weed out the culprit, her face so red that the other customers thought that she would faint. Taking a deep breath she turned around, tightening her grip on her drink tray before rushing back into the kitchen.

"We n-n-need two more s-s-specials." she said softly, as she passed the cook willing the color to leave her cheeks.

"Hai, hai Hinata-chan! Let me guess?" he said after catching sight of her burning visage. "Some of the customers are getting a little grabby again huh?" Iruka asked smiling at the girl as she let out a soft squeak of surprise, before turning back to his cooking.

Hinata gave the chef a weak smile before placing her tray down on the counter waiting for it to be refilled with orders.

"If he's going to like anyone it would be me, you pig!" A sharp shrill voice filled the kitchen.

"Ha! You! He'd take one look at the billboard brow of yours and go running back to...to...where ever he's from, but not before marrying ME and making ME his queen!" Another voice shouted.

In seconds two girls dressed in the identical maid outfits as Hinata stormed into the kitchen arguing with each other. One was tall, with tan skin, and short pink hair with a pair of stunning emerald eyes, the other was unusually thin, with pale skin, blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair that was put up in a high ponytail.

"Hinata!" The both turned on her. "Tell her that I'm right!" they demanded in unison.

"S-sakura-chan, I-I-Ino-chan, I have n-no idea what your t-talking about." Hinata stammered in confusion.

Suddenly the angry glares that they had been giving each other dissolved into two bright, happy, and identical smiles.

"Oh Hinata-chan!" Ino said dreamily, wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders. "Haven't you heard!"

"Heard what?" Hinata asked genuinely confused.

"We're being visited by a prince! A prince can you believe it!" Sakura said too excited, to wait for dramatic pause.

Ino sent her a quick glare, for ruining the moment she had been trying to build before turning to Hinata, grinning and nodding her head vigorously.

"O-oh well isn't that e-exciting." Hinata stuttered slightly nervous, she knew that this was going to be another opportunity to make a fool of herself.

"Exciting?" Sakura said astounded, Ino's face matching her tone. "Hinata this is the greatest thing that can happen EVER!"

"Forehead girl is right Hinata!" Ino said waving off the pink haired girls glare. "I mean honestly, when will you ever get a chance to meet a prince, that's coming to stay at our hotel, who's around our age ever again?"

After a few minutes Hinata nodded with a small smile. Ino was right, this was probably going to be the highlight of Hinata's whole life so she might as well enjoy it.

"I s-suppose your right," Hinata conceded. "But how d-did you know he was even coming?" she said turning back to the counter to grab her full tray.

"This!" Sakura said triumphantly thrusting the magazine in her face.

Hinata blinked a few times trying to refocus her eyes. There on the front cover of the magazine that Sakura held was the picture of a handsome but lazy brown haired teen. Underneath the image in large red letters were the words 'ROYALTY IN KONOHA' and a smaller caption stated 'more on page 32!'.

"That's very i-impresive Sakura-chan but I must get back to work now." Hinata said before rushing out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Ino said shaking her head, Sakura mirroring the action.

"Nothing's wrong with Hinata, and you two need to get to work," Iruka said, pointing his chopping knife in their direction.

"Yes Iruka-sensei..." both girls groaned, before picking up their own trays and order pads.

-Page Break-

"Your highness we've arrived at your destination." the limousine driver announced.

The prince didn't answer, he didn't even move to show he had heard the man. He was sprawled out across the back seat of his limo, his arms spread across the top of the seats around him, with his head lulled back, as he snored softly.

"Your highness?" the driver asked softly.

"Aw don't worry about it, we got it covered," an older man reassured.

He had dark with dark eyes, an unlit cigarette clenched between his teeth, and a rough beard. Glancing over at his larger companion with long light brown hair they nodded before both leaning over the prince.

"Prince Shikamaru it's time to wake up." the larger of the two said.

"Leave me alone." Shikamaru groaned. "Let me sleep."

"You can sleep when we get up to your suite." the other man said, impatiently. "Now get up."

"Nope, you can leave me here, I've decided that at this moment in time walking would be to troublesome to even attempt." Shikamaru murmured cracking open one dark brown eye to give the man a lazy look.

"Fine, then I'll sell all of your underwear to the media. Then the world will finally know that you wear briefs with cartoon characters on them." the man said.

"I do not." Shikamaru argued.

"I know that, but they don't. I happen to have a nephew who has an unnatural obsession with Spongebob Squarepants, at the moment, and I'm sure he wouldn't notice if a few pairs of his underwear went missing." the man said grinning.

"I can see the headlines now!" the other man said. "Lady's Man wears boy sized briefs with cartoons on them."

"You're not helping Chouji." Shikamaru grunted, glaring at his best friend who merely shrugged still grinning.

Shikamaru turned to the other man, and stared at him blankly for a few minutes before sighing and sitting up straight.

"You're a sadist you know that?" Shikamaru asked the man.

"I know, but your parent's hired this sadist to take care of you so that's what I'm going to do." The man continued.

"Where are we anyway Asuma?" Shikamaru asked.

"The Shinigawa Prince hotel in Konoha." Asuma answered lighting his cigarette as he stepped out of the limo.

"Right." Shikamaru sighed, before joining his bodyguard and guardian.

-Page Break-

Sakura and Ino released another collective sigh as they both stared at the magazine they had spread across one of the many counters in the kitchen.

"Sakura? Ino?" Hinata asked confused, passing them for probably the fifth time.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up dumbly.

"Are you even trying to look like your working?" Iruka asked skeptically leaning against another counter.

"We are working!" Ino defended.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "We're waiting for our customer's orders to be done!"

"They were done almost a half hour ago." Iruka stated bluntly.

Both girls exchanged horrified looks, before quickly standing and looking for their trays of food. Hinata shook her head in slight exasperation as Iruka chuckled.

"You're lucky Hinata cares so much about you and this hotel, she delivered the food as soon as it was out." Iruka answered their questioning gazes.

"Oh thank you Hinata!" Ino said grabbing the girl in a tight hug.

"Thank you! You're such a sweet heart!" Sakura agreed joining in on the embrace.

"It was n-n-nothing!" Hinata stammered her face red from embarrassment.

"Aww! You're so modest!" Ino said shrilly.

"Aww Hinata!" Sakura agreed tightening her hold on the girl.

"Attention everyone." Kakashi the manager said as he stepped into the kitchen. "Prince Shikamaru has just arrived. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, you three will wait on him, is that understood?" Kakashi asked, as his bored eyes began to drift to the book he was holding in front of him.

"Hai!" Ino and Sakura squealed out in unison, while Hinata merely nodded the affirmative.

Kakashi responded by bowing his head slightly and turning to leave the kitchen. Within seconds the two girls rounded on Hinata.

"This is so exciting!" Ino exclaimed.

"We get to wait on the prince." Sakura agreed, before both her and Ino turned to Hinata waiting for a similar reaction.

"Yay?" Hinata said tiredly,

"Why don't you girls start him off?" Iruka suggested placing a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata should really take her dinner break."

"Of course!" Sakura said, Ino agreeing with her.

"Take your time Hinata! You deserve a break!" Ino shouted over her shoulder as both her and Sakura ran out of the kitchen.

Hinata sighed in relief and she felt her shoulders sag. Iruka chuckled at the girl before pulling out a neatly wrapped bento box.

"You work too hard Hinata, you need a break. Not everything is your responsibility." Iruka said handing her the dinner he had made, and smiling as her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. "Go on, I'm sure Ino and Sakura have it covered. Honestly, with those two, I'm starting to pity the prince!"

Hinata gave the older man a shy smile and accepted the box from his hand before creeping to the back door of the kitchen. She walked out into the cool night air, and sat on the small cement steps that were right in front of the door, eating slowly, relaxing for the first time in hours. Iruka was right, Hinata did work long hours. During the week she had to balance both school and her job, working from the wee hours of the morning to the ungodly ours of the night. It didn't help that she lived in the hotel either. Hinata and her guardian Kurenai Yuhi worked in the Shinigawa Prince hotel and lived in one of the many small rooms in the basements. Even though Kurenai had only officially adopted Hinata when she was eight, Hinata could never remember a time where the beautiful red eyed woman hadn't cared for her. Kurenai was also by no means, well off, and she could barely support herself let alone Hinata. So by the time Hinata was old enough to clean properly she had gone to the hotel manager and begged for a job, and has worked every day since. She jumped as she heard the door open behind her and scooted closer to the railing along the steps where she sat, willing herself not to face them.

-Page Break-

Shikamaru's eye twitched as the blonde girl squealed loudly in his ear, something about how glad she was to meet him. He waved her off, not missing the spark in Chouji's eyes as he looked at the blonde with a large smile.

"I'm sorry your highness!" the blonde said. "What would you like to drink?"

Shikamaru gave a mumbled reply before resting his head on his arms, making the girl deflate, and Asuma snort. Chouji quickly picked up where Shikamaru left off, ordering his drink. Shikamaru had to admit that both of his waitress's were pretty but also annoying. He flinched slightly, when he felt her brush her hand against his arm, before turning around and walking away.

"I need a smoke." Shikamaru grumbled, standing, making most of the restaurants occupants gasp and watch him carefully.

"Shikamaru you shouldn't smoke." Asuma reprimanded, standing with his young charge.

"Says the man who smokes two packs a day." Shikamaru said raising an eyebrow.

Asuma shook his head before he hailed one of the other waiters. A young man with shoulder length blonde hair, a tooth pick clenched tightly between his teeth made his way over to them.

"Genma," Asuma began, examining the guys name tag carefully. "His highness wants to go get some fresh air, without being mauled by the press, is there any side door or something that he could use for a few minutes?"

Genma nodded and then gestured for them both to follow him. Shikamaru grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets before trudging dutifully behind the two men. They walked through the kitchen thankfully drawing little to no attention. As soon as he saw the door Shikamaru pushed passed Asuma and Genma before walking out into the cool night. He was surprised when he saw a dark haired girl sitting on the steps. She glanced back at him briefly before scooting closer to the railing along the steps. Watching him out of the corner of his eye he walked down the small steps and sat next to her, pulling out a cigarette in the process.

-Page Break-

Hinata watched the young man out of the corner of her eye, watching with growing unease as he sat down next to her, pulling out a cigarette and lighting. He looked familiar, and she racked her brain trying to decipher where she had seen him. After taking a long drag from his cigarette, he breathed out and turned to face her. She waited for him to speak, staring intently down at her dinner, when he didn't speak she slowly turned her face towards him.

"C-can I h-help you?" Hinata asked softly.

The boy chuckled and turned away from her taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke away from her.

"No," he answered after a moment. "Just thinking." he said turning back to her.

He continued to stare at her a small smirk on his face. Hinata clenched her bento box tighter before glancing back at him every few minutes. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Thinking a-about what?" Hinata stammered.

He exhaled, the smoke clouding her vision for a moment, making her cough, and her eyes water. Using his hand he waved the smoke away giving her a brief apologetic look.

"Thinking about a pretty dark haired waitress who might be able to help me." he answered after a moment.

Her cheeks turned bright red, and the young man's smirk turned into a large grin. After she had calmed herself, she glanced forlornly at her half eaten dinner before covering it and turning towards the boy waiting expectantly.

"Come by my room later tonight," he began, his grin broadening as he reached in his wallet and pulled out his hotel key. "Then we can talk about my little problem."

Before he could say another word, Hinata stood up outraged, as her cheeks turned crimson. She backed away from him, her arms crossing defensively over her chest.

"W-what kind of g-g-girl do you t-think I am!" Hinata said, allowing her anger to take over for her for a brief moment.

He looked at her puzzled before gauging the double meaning of his words and he laughed, only succeeding in making Hinata blush even more.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm definitely not lacking in that department." the boy said, extinguishing his cigarette. "Besides, you're not my type."

This only made Hinata more embarrassed, as she wrung her hands nervously.

"I'm sorry t-that I assumed that w-was w-what you meant." Hinata whimpered.

"Pfft." the boy said leaning back lazily. "I don't blame you, with my reputation any girl would be wary."

"Reputation?" Hinata asked confused.

He paused for a moment before giving her a look of disbelief. Shaking his head he let out a low chuckle.

"You don't know who I am do you?" he aksed after a moment, giving her a strange look.

"No sir." she answered.

His deep chuckle turned into a full out laugh before he extended an open hand to Hinata. She hesitated for a moment before reaching over and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you...?" the boy waited, for her to finish the unasked question.

"My name is Hinata Y-Yuhi." she said.

"Nice to meet you Hinata, my name is Shikamaru Nara, crown prince of Mori no Kuni (land of forests)" he said, smiling as her face turned from neutral to mortified in a few seconds.

"I'm s-s-so sorry!" Hinata stuttered her face taking on a whole new shade of red as she bowed low. "I humbly a-apologize for my i-i-insolence!"

"Stop bowing, it's troublesome." Shikamaru argued reclining and watching her closely. "Just sit down."

Hinata did as he asked and sat back down on the steps, waiting for him to continue speaking. He breathed in deeply for a moment, not a single trace of the smile that had once spread across his face.

"Listen Hinata, I have a favor I need to ask you." Shikamaru said, running his fingers over his room key.

-Page Break-

"Hey Kurenai," Iruka said, from his place behind the stove. "How's it going?"

"As good as could be expected, thanks for asking." A beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair and dark red eyes said. "How about you?"

"Can't complain." Iruka answered. "Can I help you with something?"

"Have you seen Hinata?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"Yeah she went out back about fifteen minutes ago for her dinner break." Iruka answered. "She in trouble?"

"Of course not, it's Hinata we're talking about remember?" Kurenai said, smiling affectionately at the thought of the young girl. "Thanks for the information Iruka, I'll see you later."

The man waved as she made her way through the kitchen towards the back door. She came to a stop when she noticed a strange man leaning against the wall seemingly bored. After a moment, she walked towards the door again; her hand barely touched the knob when the man had gently grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry no one is allowed out there right now." he said, giving her an appraising look.

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion before pulling away from him and crossing her arms.

"Well it's too late for that my daughter, Hinata, is already out there." Kurenai said.

"I assure you miss that your daughter isn't out there, I would have noticed a little kid sitting outside all by herself." the man continued.

"Hinata is hardly a little kid, she's seventeen years old." Kurenai said skeptically, her patience wearing thin.

The man looked shocked for a moment before giving her a charming smile, making Kurenai slightly weak in the knees.

"You must be joking, you look way too young to have a seventeen year old daughter." he said smoothly.

"She's adopted." Kurenai answered quickly.

"Oh really?" he said, his smile growing wider. "Tell me about it."

-Page Break-

"I-I-I'll do everything in my p-power to help you." Hinata reassured, earning the first genuine smile from the prince.

"You promise?" Shikamaru asked.

"I promise." Hinata answered, forcing her voice to remain steady.

Shikamaru suddenly became alert, listening intently for something lurking in the dark. He stood after a moment offering a hand to Hinata. She took it reluctantly and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"We can't talk here." he said suddenly.

Just then the door opened, and Shikamaru thinking quickly grabbed Hinata's face and kissed her. Hinata was too shocked to react, her eyes were wide and her cheeks went up in flames. And just as quickly as the kiss began it ended, Shikamaru shooting a bored gaze to the man that stood next to Kurenai.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." the man said, smirking.

"Whatever," Shikamaru answered, shrugging. "You didn't have to wait outside the door like a stalker Asuma."

"Whatever you say your highness." the man, Asuma, said rolling his eyes.

Hinata's mind had gone numb and she knew she was terribly close to fainting, but somehow she was able to register the shock that passed over Kurenai's face.

"It looks like our kiddos, have taken a liking to each other huh?" Asuma said, his voice gruff.

It took Kurenai a moment to register what was being said to her when turned to Asuma, a small smile forming on her face.

"I guess they have." Kurenai agreed.

"Then we better trade information just in case." Asuma said.

"Just in case." Kurenai reaffirmed flirtatiously.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the two adults before turning his attention back to Hinata who was swaying dangerously on her feet. Quickly he reached over and pulled her towards him allowing her to lean on his shoulder.

"Come to my room later, we'll talk then." Shikamaru whispered into Hinata as he slid his key into one of the apron pockets on her work uniform.

He gave her a light push to get her to stand on her own. Without another word he walked inside with the man. All Hinata did was sit and stare blankly ahead not at all understanding what had just happened.

**A/N: YAY! The first chapter of Cloaked is done. In the next chapter I'll pick up the pace but this chapter was necessary to introduce some of the key characters. Anyway please REVIEW! I'll be mad if so many people voted for this story and don't review it! NO FLAMES! But constructive criticism welcome and appreciated. **


	2. Magic

**A/N: Alright chapter 2 is here, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 2: Magic**

Hinata stared down at the room key clenched tightly between her fingers, before looking up at the glowing buttons on the inside of the elevator. She had promised to visit the prince, but after what had happened she couldn't help the hesitation that washed over her.

_Flash back_

_"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Kurenai asked after a moment, giving Hinata a strange look. _

_"I'm not even completely sure." Hinata answered quietly. _

_Kurenai nodded accepting this answer before placing a comforting hand on her shoulders and steering her back inside._

_"All I know it that I want you to be careful okay?" Kurenai said, smiling warmly at Hinata who looked as if she wanted to say something but decided against it._

_"Of course." Hinata agreed, returning her smile. _

_"Right, you better get back to work before Ino and Sakura notice your missing." Kurenai said, placing a tender kiss on Hinata's head before leaving the kitchen._

_End Flash back_

The rest of her shift had passed uneventfully, no thanks to Hinata who acted as if she had a ticking time bomb in her pocket every time someone even looked in her direction. Firming her resolve she firmly pressed the button for the seventh floor, where the prince and his entourage were staying. Immediately she regretted it and collapsed against the back of the elevator worrying her bottom lip as her imagination ran wild.

She couldn't possibly imagine why she was being summoned in the first place. Hinata enjoyed helping people, but she failed to see what one average maid could do for a prince who must have numerous servants, more talented and thorough when it came to her job. Part of her still believed that this was just some cruel and twisted joke, that she would get there and be made fun off. The elevator dinged softly and she stuck her head out the door peering down the hall. Slowly she stepped out and crept towards the door at the end of the hall like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to.

'_You're being ridiculous Hinata_,' she thought to herself. '_He's the one that gave you his room key_.'

But that was something else that puzzled the girl. She was a kind hearted person she knew that. She took great pride in the fact that she could call many people her friends, and she knew that no matter what she would always be there for them. But even then, it was a little much to expect her to bend over backwards for a stranger and she was surprised she had even agreed to come see him. However if there was one thing Hinata was without a doubt, it was understanding so she would give him a chance even against her better judgement. Carefully she slid the key card into the lock and grabbed the handle, still giving a loud knock before entering.

"Hold on a second." a bored voice called from deeper within the suite.

Hinata barely heard him, as she was too busy gaping at the room she had stepped into. She knew that the Shinigawa Prince hotel was magnificent, but she never knew it was THIS magnificent. The walls were painted a magnificent gold color, while the furniture in the sitting room where Hinata stood were deep crimson. There was a white marble mantle and two armchairs with a small table in between them. Looking around cautiously Hinata made her way to the two chairs. On the table in between was a chess set. It was ready for anyone to play. Glancing around Hinata leaned forward and slid one of the white pawns forward two spaces.

"You came." the same voice from earlier said, relief clearly present.

Hinata let out a small scream of surprise before turning immediately. Shikamaru stood in front of her, his hands in the pockets of a pair of pajama pants. He wore a light gray wife beater and watched her curiously, his brown hair in the ponytail he had it in earlier. He motioned for her to follow him, and she did without a word. They walked into his bedroom, and he quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. Hinata looked at him wide eyed but he motioned for her to be quite as he made his way out to the balcony. Regaining her composure Hinata followed. As soon as she stepped out into the cool night, he shut the balcony door as well. He sighed, and his shoulders seemed to sag as he finally relaxed. Without a word he flopped down onto the balcony, leaning against the wall and staring at the stars, lighting a cigarette. After a few moments of awkward and tense silence he gestured for Hinata sit. She quickly did as she was told.

"No doubt you're wondering why you're here, and why I brought you out here." Shikamaru said after a long moment. "And as troublesome as it is to admit, I need your help."

Hinata nodded deciding to hear him out before speaking her own mind. He seemed to appreciate the silence as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"So we already got the fact that I'm a prince out of the way, yeah?" He stated rhetorically. "Well few people know this but the reason I'm in Konoha...is for a bachelor party of sorts. One last hurrah before being married off." Shikamaru continued with a humorless chuckle. "I am to be married to Princess Tayuya of Oto, that horrid beast of a woman." he continued shivering at some memory.

He didn't speak for a while, just sat there and let the smoke from his cigarette curl around his face. Hinata, still not understanding the point of everything finally spoke up.

"W-well that s-sounds nice. C-congratulations!" She said weakly.

Shikamaru snorted and flicked his half burned cigarette over the side of the balcony.

"If it was anybody else, then it would be fine, but her...I just...I'm not marrying Tayuya because I want to. Her 'father' the great king Orochimaru, is desperate to link our two kingdoms and he's found a way to blackmail my family into doing just that." Shikamaru spat, showing real anger for the first time. "He has my sister..." he finished quietly.

Hinata looked at him stunned for a moment, before her motherly instincts took hold of her and she reached out and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry." Hinata said, her apology genuine.

"But that's why I need your help." Shikamaru explained, sitting straighter now. "I need you to find my sister, and rescue her from Orochimaru. If you don't..."

"W-why me?" Hinata asked suddenly. "S-surely you have someone more c-competent than me." She stammered.

"No I need you." Shikamaru shook off the idea. "I need someone that Orochimaru and his guards aren't looking for, someone like you. You have to ability to sneak in and sneak out without being detected. It won't be difficult, I promise. Last I heard she's somewhere near here."

Hinata sat back for a minute trying to take in all the information that Shikamaru had given her. She looked over at him and saw the spark of hope in his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. With a look like that she couldn't deny him, he needed her. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

"O-okay." She said softly. "I'll d-do it."

Shikamaru gave her a warm smile, and Hinata returned it, with a nervous one of her own.

"B-b-besides, how hard could it b-be to find o-o-one person?" Hinata asked, shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing.

Shikamaru's smile disappeared from his face quickly making Hinata's heart dropped at the same time. She bit her lip and gave him a questioning look, releasing his hand and folding them in her lap.

"That's part of the problem." Shikamaru muttered, looking out at the horizon. "Do you...do you believe in magic?"

Hinata did a double take, and gave him a questioning look, waiting for him to explain himself. But he didn't. She was confused, he seemed like a practical person, someone who wouldn't believe in things like magic.

"W-what?" Hinata asked, voicing her confusion.

"It would have been so much easier if she was still...her," Shikamaru mumbled, more to himself then to her. "Orochimaru is a powerful wizard, he's turned my sister into a swan."

Hinata stared at him blankly for a few minutes, her mind reeling at what he had just tried to explain to her. Suddenly it occurred to her that this was exactly what she had thought it would be.

"Ha ha." she let out a weak laugh, a small embarrassed smile on her face. "I get it, v-very funny j-joke your highness." Hinata said standing. "I'll b-be going now."

"Joke?" Shikamaru asked stunned. "What are you talking about, what joke?"

"I get it, I w-was the quiet waitress, I'm the o-o-one who gets t-teased." Hinata said, turning to him, her smile painful. "It-it was a f-funny joke." She said again, her voice sounding unnaturally chipper. "But I w-would like to go home now. P-please let me go home." she whispered the last part.

"What?" Shikamaru said, slightly frustrated. "I'm not teasing you." He continued standing and blocking her path. "You can believe I'm crazy, I don't care. But I won't let you leave here thinking that I did this to make fun of you."

Hinata looked up into the princes face, and was taken aback by the sincerity in his eyes, as he stared at her.

"Do you understand?" he asked. "You seem like a nice girl, I wouldn't make fun of you for it."

He placed his hands on her shoulders in a reassuring gesture. Slowly she looked up at him and was again surprised about the sorrowful sincerity his eyes seemed to convey. She took a step back and leaned against the balcony staring at him, waiting for him to either move or speak.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" He asked, with a sigh, moving to stand next to her.

"N-no," Hinata denied, partly trying to make him feel better and partly because it was true, a small part of her still thought this was an elaborate hoax.

"Don't bother denying it," Shikamaru said. "I went over the idea a million times in my head and I still think I'm crazy. But I know it's true. Orochimaru has used his evil magic in order to capture my sister, and force me to join our kingdoms together." Hinata only nodded at the repeated part of the story. "Do you believe in magic?"

She thought this over carefully, before shrugging and giving what she hopped was a nuetral answer.

"I believe that y-you believe i-it."

"I need you to believe it too." Shikamaru admitted. "Do you believe it?"

"I believe you." Hinata said softly, hoping she gave another neutral answer, it seemed to satisfy him because he turned his gaze away from her.

Shikamaru knew he was losing her, and he needed this girl to help him find her before he had to marry Tayuya, if she didn't... He shuddered. He didn't want to think about that.

"I don't expect you to do this for nothing." He said after a moment. "If you do this. If you find and rescue my...sister. I'll marry you."

Hinata visibly recoiled from his statement. Had he just said what she thought he said? He would marry her if she found his sister?

"W-what?" Hinata asked weakly.

"I'll marry you. I'll marry you and you will one day be queen of my kingdom." Shikamaru elaborated.

Hinata stood there in utter shock for a few moments, trying to let this all seep in. Finally she shook her head as if to clear it. Marry him? Her marry a prince? That would make her a princess, something she always wanted to be since she was a child. She would play pretend in her and Kurenai's living room. She would be the beautiful impoverished girl, until a handsome prince came swooping to her rescue, before fighting for her honor and taking her off to his kingdom. This was her chance to make all of her fairy tale dreams a reality. But it occured to her then, that she no longer had those dreams. She was a different person now and she found that being a princess wasn't important to her. What was important was love. She would marry for love if she could, and while this opportunity was once in a lifetime, she couldn't take it.

Perhaps seeing that exact reasoning on her face Shikamaru spoke quickly. "You would be rich, and wouldn't want for anything, ever."

Hinata was about to open her mouth and inform him that money wasn't important to her, but her protest died on her lips. It was true she didn't care about the money she cared about love and the person she cared about most was Kurenai. The woman who had adopted her, even though she didn't have the resources to provide for her. She could have easily put Hinata in an orphanage instead of struggling everyday of her life to take care of both of them. Kurenai had given up so much to take care of them, and now this was Hinata's chance to give back. If she truly loved Kurenai this one sacrifice could be made for her sake. With this reasoning in her head Hinata looked at him and nodded.

"A-alright." She said softly. "I'll d-do it. I'll find your s-s-s-sister."

In a second Hinata found herself pressed against Shikamaru in a tight embrace. Her cheeks were bright red and she had to keep herself from fainting as his muffled cries of thanks fell on deaf ears. He pulled away from her, and she looked into his eyes and she knew she had made the right choice. Shikamaru was relieved for the first time in about a month. His eyes were shining with happiness and one of his genuine smiles were on his handsome face.

"Thank you Hinata. Thank you so much." he said, the sincerity of his words making Hinata smile in return.

"O-okay, tell me what I n-n-need to know." Hinata said after a moment.

-Page Break-

"What a load of crap!" the brown haired girl with the blue eyes cried, pointing viscously at Hinata with her plastic fork. "Magic? Come on Hinata, he's just messing with you!"

"Sora you don't know that." her twin sister defended quietly.

"Don't tell me you believe in this to Rikku?" Sora exclaimed.

"What are you arguing about now?" Kiba asked, taking a seat next to Hinata.

"Well Hinata here told us..." Sora began but was cut off by the red head.

"Nothing! Hinata told us nothing, isn't that right Sora?" Kasumi said, sending a stern look to her friend.

The girl nodded and Kasumi gave her a glare reminding her not to talk about it anymore. Shino arrived shortly after, sitting on Hinata's other side. The rest of their lunch period passed in relative silence, Sora and Kiba arguing over something pointless while Rikku tried to control her sister and Kasumi attempting to add reason into their discussion. Sakura and Ino had even stopped by to say hi. The rest of the school day passed in a blur. Finally when the last bell rang Hinata slowly packed her bag and allowed herself to be jostled by the crowd of teenagers. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see a pale girl with long dark hair. She nodded at Hinata before leaning forward so she could hear her over the bustling of the crowd.

"Hinata-san, live with an open heart. If you do that even magic is possible." She said before pulling away.

"Thank you Yuki." Hinata said, with a smile, as a wave of calm settled over her.

The dark haired girl nodded before disappearing back into the crowd. Steeling herself Hinata made her way to the bathroom. She waited for a good ten minutes before making sure the coast was clear before reaching into her back pack. She struggled for a moment before pulling out a long white cloak with black designs lining the hood and bottom hem. Hinata held it against herself and looked at her reflection, the cloak was lovely, but even now it didn't look like magic.

_Flashback_

_Shikamaru led Hinata back into his bedroom, and over to his dresser. He gestured for her to sit on the bed and she obeyed, waiting patiently for him to say something. Reaching into the bottom drawer he pulled out a long white cloak. He held it out to her, and she took it gently, before he turned to rummage back through his drawers. The cloak looked like crushed velvet and was soft and warm. It had black detailing stitched along the hem and even some around the hood. It fastened together with a black silk ribbon to tie it around ones shoulders. It was beautiful._

_"Now that you've agreed to help me, there are a few things I can give you, to help you." Shikamaru said suddenly, breaking through her thoughts. _

_He gestured for her to hold out her hand which she did. He placed two heavy unremarkable earrings in her palm before turning away again. They looked like brown studs, but when she looked closer she realized they weren't brown studs, they were actually two tiger's eye stones, made into earrings. She looked at him puzzled, wondering how either of these items were supposed to help her._

_"That cloak, is magic. You just put it on, and think of the place you want to go and it takes you there." Shikamaru explained seeing her incredulous look. "But you need to make sure you know exactly where you want to go, if you don't and your mind isn't clear, you'll wind up somewhere else."_

_Hinata nodded dutifully, not believing the story entirely, but she had agreed to give this a try and so she accepted the gift without a word. _

_"Those earring's will allow you to talk to animals, or more specifically, humans that have been turned into animals." Shikamaru explained._

_"A-are there a-a-alot of those?" Hinata asked uncertainly._

_"More than you would think." He answered, rolling his eyes in disdain. _

_Hinata nodded before he stopped in front of her and grabbed her hand sliding a ring onto one of her fingers._

_"The ring will bring you luck," he explained, before leaning over her and securing a necklace in place. "This pendant will protect you, this bag will give you anything you need, and this," he said pausing before handing her a small black device. "Will let you contact me any time."_

_"W-what is it?" she said, slightly amazed._

_He let out a low chuckle before taking it from her and flipping it open, showing her the illuminated screen._

_"It's a cell phone." he answered, flipping it closed again, and handing it back to her._

_"O-oh," she said blushing furiously, he chuckled again, and patted her head affectionately._

_She looked down at the pendant, it looked like three intertwining ovals. Her eyes fell to the bag in her lap. It was tiny and looked like it couldn't hold anything remotely useful but she accepted it regardless._

_"That cell phone has only one number programmed into it, mine. And you can't call ANYONE else with it okay?" Shikamaru asked._

_"W-why?" Hinata asked softly._

_The brown haired boy nodded, as if he expected this question sooner or later. He walked to his door, unlocked it and peered outside into his sitting room before closing and locking the door again._

_"Look, I don't know who I can trust anymore, not even my own bodyguards." Shikamaru confided. "The only people who know anything, is my guardian Asuma, my body guard Chouji, and you."_

_"Why m-me?" Hinata asked suddenly. _

_"Because...well you just have a certain air about you. I can look into your eyes and know that you will never betray me. Your a good person Hinata, dependable and kind. why wouldn't I choose you?" Shikamaru admitted, helping her up._

_A few things passed over Hinata in that moment. Gratitude, and affection hearing him talk about her like that, and guilt at having doubted him before. She allowed him to lead her to the door, holding tightly onto all of the things he had given her._

_"You better go before one of my guard's show up." he said, opening the door and waiting for her to exit. _

_She walked out into the hall and turned to face him. He gave her one last smile before he seemed to realize something. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a picture. He looked fondly at it for a few moments before handing it to her._

_"It's me and my sister at the beach a few months ago." he explained seeing the confusion on her face. _

_She looked at the picture. Sure enough it was two teenagers at a beach, Shikamaru had a lazy smile on as he looked at the camera from his spot on the beach towel. A blonde girl with four ponytails and happy grey eyes, sat next to him smiling brightly, giving the peace sign. Hinata smiled slightly folding it carefully and tucking it in her pocket._

_"What's her n-name?" she asked quietly._

_"Temari_ (**A/N: okay before anyone freaks out see the authors note below!**)" _He answered. "Please find her Hinata."_

_"I will." she reassured, convincing even herself in that moment._

_He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek, before saying goodnight and disappearing back into his room. She turned away, blushing heading back to her own apartment, in the basement. _

_End flashback_

Hinata sighed and wrapped the cloak around herself, tying the ribbons together in a neat bow. She lifted the hood and put it on her head, grabbing her back pack and taking a deep breath. It was the moment of truth and she was infinitely grateful that there was no one around to see her make a fool out of herself if it didn't work.

"Alright Hinata you can do this." She assured herself in a quiet voice closing her eyes.

She cleared her mind, and in her minds eye she pictured the cramped apartment she shared with Kurenai. Suddenly it felt like she was being squeezed through a tiny tube. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath, but her eyes remained tightly closed. Then it all stopped, and a loud scream pierced through her. Hinata's eye's snapped open and she saw Kurenai on the floor, looking up at her in shock and horror, her knuckles white as she gripped the leg of the chair she had just fallen out of. Hinata looked around and realized she was looking around the kitchen in her and Kurenai's apartment. Her breath caught and she began to hyperventilate.

"How...! Where...! How did you get here?" Kurenai asked, her own voice shaky.

"I...I don't know." Hinata mumbled before she fainted.

**A/N: Okay, so for all you Shikamaru and Temari lovers out there don't lose hope! I promise you not everything is as it appears. Anyways this is probably a pretty confusing chapter, I'm just trying to get the basis of the plot out there. REVIEW!**


	3. Foxes Named Naruto

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter three. TOOK FOREVER. By the way before people get frustrated. I needed to set up a back ground, and a quest before I can really take any of the characters into depth. We're getting there I PROMISE. And to .lover yes this is loosely based on the book by Alex Finn (to answer your question .lover). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the book Cloaked only this very loose interpretation while I borrow some characters.**

**Chapter 3: Foxes Named Naruto**

"Wake up Hinata." a soothing voice said in her ear. "Come on Hinata, honey. You need to wake up."

Slowly the girl opened her eyes and blinked trying to clear her vision. Hinata was finally able to focus on the woman standing over her. Kurenai gave her a small smile before replacing the cool cloth that was on her head.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked weakly.

"Well," Kurenai said taking a deep breath as if trying to calm herself. "You popped into the kitchen and then fainted."

"I...w-what?" Hinata asked, her face paling again, as the memories came back to her.

"No no no! Hinata! Hinata, breathe." Kurenai said in a panic. "Just take a deep breath."

Hinata followed her guardian's instructions as the woman coached her through breathing exercises in order to keep her conscious.

"So I just a-apeared in the kitchen?" Hinata asked incredulously after she had calmed down.

"Well yes..." Kurenai said after a moment. "I'm curious as to know exactly how you managed that but..."

Hinata cut her guardian off as she quickly stood from the couch she had been laying on. She crossed the room where the cloak sat, draped around one of the kitchen chairs, and next to it sat the small bag with the other items. Her fingers ran over the cape, as she contemplated what all this meant. She had just literally appeared out of nowhere in the middle of her kitchen. Whatever doubts she had had about Shikmaru's story were gone.

"Hinata?" Kurenai asked softly, her voice tinged with worry.

Hinata wheeled around and offered her guardian a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, waiting for the older woman to speak.

"If you don't want to talk about what just happened that's fine, but I want to make sure you're okay." Kurenai continued.

"I'm f-f-fine Kurenai." Hinata answered brightly.

"Alright, if you're sure." Kurenai said uncertainly. "I'm going to head for bed."

"A-alright!" Hinata stammered.

"Goodnight, I love you." Kurenai said. "Go to bed soon okay?"

"I will! G-g-goodnight, I love y-y-you too!" Hinata called after the woman as she walked to her room.

When Kurenai moved out of sight Hinata collapsed onto a chair and covered her face with her hands. When Kurenai woke up the next morning she found Hinata cooking breakfast with a small smile, but the bags under her eyes were proof enough that she hadn't gone to bed that night.

-Page Break-

"H-hello?" Hinata called as she walked up and down the third or fourth dingy, dirty, alley that were common in the city of Konoha. "Can anybody h-h-hear me? Or u-understand me?"

She felt idiotic, which was becoming somewhat of a pattern for her. Here she was walking down the disgusting alley's of Konoha, calling out for someone to answer her. It was a testament to her luck that she hadn't run into any people, who would think she was insane. For the fifth time in the last twenty seconds she tugged at her ears. Sure enough the heavy earrings were still there. After finding out that the cloak worked Hinata wasted no time in trying to find out if the other magical gadgets worked. The bag worked well enough, and she wasn't willing to try the cloak again. She had opened the cell phone and clicked one of the numbers, and it was only when she heard Shikamaru's voice, concerned and confused that she realized his number was on speed dial. Now she was on the last object to test, and that was the earrings that were supposed to allow her to talk to people that had been turned into animals. That's why she had spent the last half hour wandering around the city calling out to every animal she had seen. Suddenly there was a rustle behind her and Hinata whipped around to see a rat scamper out from behind a trash can. Hinata fought the urge to flinch away.

"Hello?" Hinata said again.

The rat turned it's black eyes on her and Hinata thought her heart was going to stop. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before she crouched down in front of the small creature.

"C-can you understand m-me?" She asked softly.

The rat turned around once in a circle before sitting back down and staring at her. Hinata gave a soft smile in response.

"I don't know exactly h-h-how this is supposed t-to w-work." Hinata said, confused. "You see, I'm s-supposed to b-be helping this nice prince find his s-sister, but I d-don't know where to start."

The rat didn't respond to her, instead it licked it's paw and scratched idly behind it's ear. Hinata let out a slight frown opening her mouth to speak again.

'What are you doing?' a curious voice asked.

Hinata jumped and the rat quickly ran into the shadows. She looked around quickly, trying to see where the voice had come from. She was confused when there wasn't anyone in sight.

'Are you okay? You seem a little distracted.' the voice said. 'Then again you probably don't understand, or hear me anyway.' the voice continued taking on a forlorn quality.

Hinata spun around again, but still didn't see anything or anyone. Desperate to find out what was talking to her she called out.

"I c-can hear and u-u-understand you." she answered. "Where a-a-are you?"

'Really?' the voice turned chiper again. 'You can hear me?'

"Of course I-I can." Hinata responded.

'Well then it's nice to meet you!' the voice cried.

Hinata looked around again but still saw no one. She crossed her arms and pouted, thinking that someone was messing with her.

"I w-w-would return the s-sentiment but In h-haven't met you yet." Hinata said, trying to make her apprehension and irritation present.

She felt a tug at the hem of her pants and she turned and looked down. Sitting at her feet, a grin on it's face was a small yellow fox. Her mouth dropped open of it's own accord as she dropped to her knees to look at the small animal. Hinata reached out a tentative hand to the animal. The fox seemed to respond immediately and rubbed it's soft furry head across her palm.

'Nice to meet you! My name is Naruto Uzamaki dattebayo!' the fox chirped. 'Or it was until I was turned into this fox.'

"M-my name is H-hinata." the dark haired girl answered.

'You never answered my question from earlier, Hinata-chan.' the fox said brightly, making Hinata flush slightly. 'What is a nice girl like you, doing here?'

"W-well like I w-was trying to explain to that r-rat earlier, a n-nice prince a-asked me to h-h-help find his sister." Hinata said, and before she knew it she had spent ten minutes in an alleyway talking to a fox.

'That's some story Hinata-chan, but you just explained the problem yourself. You can only talk to animals that were once human. That was a normal rat, I'm the only animal around here that was once a human.' the fox explained.

"O-oh." Hinata said, her voice quiet, as she thought of what to do.

'But don't worry about that Hinata-chan,' Naruto began. 'I'll help you!'

"Really?" Hinata asked hopefully.

'Of course!' Naruto responded.

Hinata smiled brightly and fought the urge to smother the fox in a hug. Instead she patted him gently on the head. Naruto allowed her, before gesturing for her to follow him. Hinata trailed behind the blonde fox, as they made their way out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk.

'Alright Hinata-chan we'll...' but the fox stopped as he sniffed the air curiously before running off.

Afraid that she would lose the one lead she had she ran after him. She was surprised to see him pacing restlessly in front of a small restaurant.

"W-what is it N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

'Ramen!' he exclaimed.

"R-ramen?" Hinata asked confused.

'I'm starving!' He exclaimed. 'It's not easy being an animal. I can't order myself ramen anymore.'

Hinata bit her lip and looked into the ramen stand. She smiled softly at the fox before petting him once more.

"W-wait here, o-okay?" she asked, receiving a wary nod from Naruto.

Minutes she reappeared holding a large styrofoam cup. She bent forward and gently lifted him with one arm. Naruto let out a shout of alarm, and Hinata's cheeks had turned a light red but she refused to put him down until they reached the park. She stopped under a tree and sat down with Naruto in her lap. She opened the cup revealing ramen. Naruto let out a loud cry of excitement before digging in. Hinata giggled gently petting his back, as he continued to devour the food.

'Thank you Hinata-chan!' the fox finally said, pulling his head from the cup for the first time in ten minutes. 'You're the best friend ever!' he finished snuggling up in her lap.

Hinata giggled again before she pulled a long noodle from his fur and tossing it idly to the ground. She gently ran her fingers through his fur, feeling as if for once things were finally going her way.

'Hinata-chan!' the fox said quickly as he jumped to his feet leaning close to her face, a pair of big blue eyes, that she hadn't noticed before, freezing her to her spot. 'I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'

"I t-think so t-too." Hinata answered with a smile.

-Page Break-

"Oh man you're just too cute!" Shikmaru said, after his laughter had calmed down.

Hinata blushed bright red, half because he had called her cute and the other half because she admitted that she had attempted talking to a rat.

"So this...Naruto, he's searching right now?" Shikamaru asked, his face serious once more.

"He s-s-said he had s-some contacts t-that he c-c-could check on." Hinata stammered. "Your highness."

"What did I say about calling me that?" Shikamaru asked with one eyebrow raised.

Hinata didn't answer, instead she tucked her knees into her chest, and glanced over at him through her bangs. Shikamaru was lying under the same tree that she had sat underneath with Naruto. His eyes were focused on the sky but it was obvious that he was listening intently to her.

"Something wrong?" he asked, when she hadn't spoken.

"Oh! N-no! Of course not! I-it's ..." Hinata trailed off, looking over at him.

His sharp eyes met hers, and it wasn't for the first time she wondered how some one with such overpowering intensity in his stare could seem so lazy a second before.

"Just what?" he prompted.

Hinata blushed and turned away allowing her hair to hide her face. Shikamaru shifted beside her and moved some of the hair out of her face.

"If there's something wrong just tell me." Shikamaru continued. "If you've changed your mind that's fine, but don't leave me in the dark here."

"It's r-really nothing." Hinata said softly.

"Okay," Shikamaru relented. "Let's head back, my body gaurds will notice I'm not in my room any minute now."

Hinata nodded and allowed him to pull her to her feet before he pulled the baseball cap that was supposed to hide his identity lower over his face. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her behind him as he led the way back to the hotel, seemingly oblivious to her bright red face.

"Oh!" Shikamaru said suddenly stopping. "I have something for you."

Hinata looked up confused as he fished in his pocket's. He pulled out a picture and handed it to her. Hinata took it and felt her heart skip a beat. The picture was of a young man with raven black hair and coal black eyes. He was dreadfully handsome, but his face gave off an unapproachable and cruel feeling that had Hinata shuddering in fear.

"W-who's t-that?" she asked slightly fearful

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, one of Orochimaru's flunkies." Shikamaru said a frown on his face. "He's the one you need to look out for Hinata. He's not like the other's. He. Will. Hurt. You. And if it's convenient for him, he might even try to kill you."

Hinata felt the dread settle into her stomach and she immediately regretted ever accepting this job in the first place. Shikamaru placed his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look up at him.

"But Hinata this is why I picked you." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke and Orochimaru wouldn't even glance in your direction, you can slip under the radar and get this done. I know you can."

Hinata wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or glad about what he said, but she nodded dumbly in response.

"You should keep that close at hand, that way you know what he looks like." Shikamaru stated boredly.

Hinata did as she was told but doubted that she would ever forget that cold face for the

rest of her life.

-Page Break-

_"T-Temari-hime?" Hinata called timidly as she walked down an alley. "T-temari-hime?"_

_Suddenly there was a loud bang behind her, making Hinata jump. She turned around quickly, shining the dull beam of her flashlight down into the depths of the darkness where she couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear the tell tale signs of the city anymore, instead it seemed like the silence had pressed in around her, the only thing she could hear was the erratic beating of her heart. Fear got the best of her and Hinata began to walk faster and faster until she was flat out running. Her breath came in shallow gasps as she ran through the dark, a cold lump of fear settling in the pit of her stomach. Running blindly through the dark. Suddenly she jolted, crashing into something hard and falling unceremoniously to the ground. Looking up she was met with murderous red eyes and something cold was pressed to her forehead realizing the chill came from the barrel of a gun. The young man cocked the weapon, and with a twisted smirk pulled the trigger. _

Hinata sat up gasping for air, cold sweat drenched her shaking form as she tried her hardest to calm herself. She buried her head in her arms and let out a choked sob, she hadn't been able to sleep for the past few days. This favor for Shikamaru consumed her. Every second of every waking moment was spent trying to find his sister, and even while she was sleeping she couldn't help but think about it. She turned and reached into her drawer pulling out the crinkled picture of the young man with alabaster skin, and coal black hair and eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha. She knew he had been intimidating in the picture. She had no idea that he, and the prospect of being found out, could cause her such nightmares, because she knew, looking back on her dream that it was Sasuke who had pulled the trigger.

"What am I doing...?" Hinata asked herself, her face cradled in her hands.

She felt so forlorn and lost and so utterly...defeated. Rubbing her hands across her face she didn't notice the small fox until he was sitting in front of her.

"Oh!" she jumped in shock when she noticed him.

Naruto didn't say anything instead he crawled into her lap and nuzzled his face against her cheek, making Hinata giggle. She hadn't noticed before but she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears away and reached over to grab the special earrings that Shikamaru given her.

'Why are you crying Hinata-chan?' Naruto asked in a melancholy tone, after she had secured the jewlery to her ears.

"N-no reason N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied quickly. "W-why are you h-here?"

The blonde fox immediately brightened and began to pace in a little circle, his big blue eyes closed in what appeared to be a smile.

'So I followed that lead I told you about, and after walking through the nastiest garbage I've ever seen, I finally found another one of my contacts, well not really my contact more like my contacts contact. And boy am I glad I'm not friends with that guy! He smelled and was...!'

"Naruto-kun." Hinata interrupted softly. "W-what did you f-find?"

'I found the princess of course!' Naruto replied brightly.

**A/N: okay so here it is. A little more into the plot, a little moment between Hinata and Shikamaru the introduction and helpfullness of the adorable fox Naruto, and we introduced Sasuke as the dastardly villain we all know him to be etc. Anyways REVIEW please people. **


End file.
